Sleepover?
by YouBeMyFallOutBoy
Summary: READ ' CHAPTER 4 LEAVING : '
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy People Heyyy People. This Is My First Fanfic So A It's Gunna SUCK, XD

**B It's Gunna Be Wayyyyy Short. And C I Don't Know Loads About Naruto So Thee Pairings Are.. Naru/Sasu Kiba/Me (Sophieee) I Might Get Ailie With Shikamaru I Dunoo I'll See What She Says And I'm Gunna Get Hope With Someone. Depends. Anyway I'll Introduce Me And My Friends And Everything In A Min. Well.. Enjoy. :) Reviewwwwwwwwwww. It's What I Live For. :)**

**Me.. Sophie Go On My Profile If You Wanna No Me :)**

**Ailie.. ****/yuukienakaharaax**** She's Coolio. She'll Probably Help Me With Like ALL Of This. Lmao**

**Hope.. She Don't Have Fanfic But I Like To Include Her :**

**Yush There WILL Be A Glossary At The Bottom Cause Some Of The Stuff We Come Out With IS Pretty Weird.**

Yehh.. Set In Leeds, EEP To Be Exact Woo It Rules But Yano School Is MSM But Most Of It Don't Happen There. You'll Meet Beth And Demi + All The Knomes At School But I'll Explain It As We Go Alonggg… Begin! :)_**Sleepover?**_ '_Thinking'_

'**Conscience**'

Naruto's POV

'Okayy life officially sucks!' I mean _come on_ a sleepover? Why did I let the guys talk me into it? Well, by talking me into I mean Sophie and Hope pinning me down and practically screaming till they were blue in the face and I agreed. To make matters worse _Sasuke_ was going, the geeky new kid, Ailie said it was to make him 'feel welcome.' Ohh Myy Dayyz. Shikamaru and Kiba were going too, which meant 4 guys and 3 girls. Woo. They'd probably invite Beth or Demi though. Kiba's only off to see Sophie in her summer PJ's. It was bare obvious they fancied each other. Yet neither would admit it.

**Knock Knock**

Oh Great.

''NARUTO'' my mum screamed ''DOOR'' Jeez woman if it was deaf before I certainly am now. Three guesses who was at the door. 'SAS-U-_GAY'. _

Well, you see, when you get a knock on your door you go answer it. That's kinda the idea. Yes, Mr Gay _was _at my door. But hey! So were the rest of the guys. So was Neji. Huh? I kinda didn't care.

''Beth and Demi's coming too Naruto and tings so don't go getting suuuuper excited, thinking theirs more guys that gals, ooh and got a bottle?'

''What for?'' I asked. Simple question, yet they looked at me like I'd grown another head and turned purple.

''Honestly Naruto and I thought _I_ was a dobe'' sighed Sophie, glancing at Kiba.

''For spin the bottle dummy'' Hope (less) butted in.

'Oh great.'

'What a night this is going to be' I thought as I went (reluctantly) to get a bottle.

Sasuke's POV'Naruto looks quite fit tonight''WTF?''He does!

'**Well don't tell him, at least**'

'What do you think I am? Stupid?'

'**I wouldn't put it past you'**

'Shut up!''Oooooh someone's grumpy''I can control my feelings for Naruto'

'**Never said you couldn't'**

'Warreve'Naruto's POV

So I got their stupid bottle. Sasuke was staring at me. I mean _staring _at me. Oh well might as well be nice. I _am _stuck with him all night.

''Hi Sasuke''

Sasuke's POV

'_I love you'_

**Ooooooooooh. :) Reviews Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! And be nice :) It is my first one! **


	2. Chapter 2

Recap **Recap! :)** 'I can control my feelings for Naruto'

'**Never said you couldn't'**

'Warreve'Naruto's POV

So I got their stupid bottle. Sasuke was staring at me. I mean _staring _at me. Oh well might as well be nice. I _am _stuck with him all night.

''Hi Sasuke''

Sasuke's POV

'_I love you'_

Ooooooooh Gasp :P

Sooo Hey Guys! If anyone actually read my fics! Doubt it! Ahh only messing. Woo! Chapter 2. Naru/Sasu moments! A lot! But I won't give anything away. This is the sleepover at Ailie's house but either the end of this chapter or the start of the next will be set at my school! Woo! Love Yew All!

Naruto's POV

Everyone arrived at Ailie's separately even though we were all walking together (ish.) Sasuke and me were the last ones. Lol. He was actually orete to talk to. Turns out he had fan girls too. Yeah I know, un-be-liev-able. We got outside Ailie's and he just looked at me. Yeah, full on eye contact mush, but it felt kinda weird. I got the most unusual desire to... **STOP THINKING RIGHT NOW NARUTO!!**

'Okaayy Chill'

OKAY? YOU WANT TO… TO…

'Kiss?'

YEH! YOU WANT TO KISS SASUKE!

'So What If I Did?'

**Humph.**

But it was strange, we walked into Ailie's house and dumped our stuff upstairs. Suddenly I was so looking forward to this game of spin the bottle _now._

Spin the bottle.

Kiba's POV 

Ailie spun first. We all held our breath cause' we knew she had a thing for Shikamaru but he never admitted liking her, but then again he never denied it. It landed on Neji. I bit the inside of my lips to stop from laughing.

''Hey!''

Hope? Hope Liked Neji? If she didn't she was a bit _too _annoyed that Neji was going in with Ailie. So Neji and Ailie went in the closet and came out like _a minute_ later.

Hope's go. Tbh I think she was too pissed off to care who she got.

Shikamaru.

Ailie. Was. Gutted.

Everyone else just thought it was hilariously funny as they came out in even _less_ time. ''Jeez'' I said. ''Anyone gonna go in for longer than a minute?''

''Yeh, me'' Oh My God. Sophie. I could feel myself blushing as she stared at me, slightly laughing. She spun the bottle and it landed on me.

''Oh no'' Oh shit. That came out so _wrong_. I was glad to get Sophie, ecstatic, but holy lord that came out wrong. I glanced at Sophie and she was almost in _tears. _'Oh yeah, nice one Kiba' I thought to myself as I followed an upset Sophie out of the room.

Naruto's POV

God. Them two. Will they ever just admit they like each other and go out? Jeez. Oh great. My fantabulous turn at the oh-so-happy game of spin the bottle. I really couldn't be bothered so I just twiddled it round in my fingers and it landed on Sasuke.

''WHAT?!'' Sasuke and I shouted.

''Sorry guys, but rules _are_ rules'' Neji pointed out.

So guess who had to go in the closet with Sasuke? Muggings here. For God's sake. I'm a _dude_. Oh Well.

_**Here we go. **_

Ooooooooooooh cliffhanger. Sort of. Lmao. Part 3 be up tomorrow cause' the laptops being gay. Love you all. xox


	3. CHAPTER 3 LIKKLE NOTE

Heyy

Heyy. I don't think I'm gonna carry on with this story cause I have like a ton of homework AND no-ones reading it. If you are and want me to carry on, review and I'll finish it at like chapter 10. If I get no reviews I'll stop writing completely.

**Peace out. Loves you's. :**


	4. CHAPTER 4 LEAVING :

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys. Before I Start I'm Reaaaal Sorry.**

**Btw Thanks For The Reviews. I Mean It! Thank You Sooo Much, Even Ask Ailie, I Wa Proper BUZZING. But I'm Leaving Fan Fiction FOREVER. Sorry. If Anyone Wants To Carry My Terrible Story On :), Write Me Someway, My Bebo's On Thee Profile.**

**LOVES; Soph' x**


End file.
